Surfer Jeff (video)
Surfer Jeff is the thirty-ninth Wiggles DVD. Surfer Jeff''was released in Australia on 21st June 2012, and marked the last appearances of Greg, Murray and Jeff, before the new generation of The Wiggles in 2013. ''Surfer Jeff sees The Wiggles travel around the world and it is their most exotic adventure yet. Jeff meets Gino the Genie, who grants him three wishes, so Jeff decides to visit exotic places. The Surfer Jeff DVD was made with Sam Moran but since they heard that Greg was back they had to make the DVD and CD again but it was never released with Sam but if it was it would already have been released. Songlist # Here Come Our Friends # Dorothy The Dinosaur's Beach Party # Up, Down, Turn Around # The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance # Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! # It's Peanut Butter! # I Love Oranges # Mango Walk # Banananana # What's The Weather Today? # Rolling Down the Sandhills # Running Up the Sandhills # Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient # Balla Balla Bambina # C’est Wags, C’est Bon # Surfer Jeff # An Irish Dinosaur Tale # Would You Like To Go To Scotland? # London Barcarolle # Look Before You Go # Waltzing Matilda Deleted Scenes * Song: O Epoe Tooki Tooki * Some dancers join in "Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" to form a tower with The Wiggles. * Jeff sees the Eiffel Tower. Anthony and Jeff go back to Sydney and Gino suggests to go back to Paris, France * Song: Belles of Paris * Would You Like To Go To Scotland Prologue: Jeff falls asleep and The Wiggles and Gino wake him up. They talk about Scotland * London Barcarolle Prologue: The Wiggles and Gino talk about London. Scene Selection # Start # Having Fun # The Wiggles Meet Gino the Genie # Picnic # Abu Dobbie # Italy # Paris # Jeff Goes Surfing # Ireland, Scotland & London # Safety on the Road # New Shirt Giveaway # End Credits Plot Opening: Before the intro, Sam talks about him not being in The Wiggles anymore. Then it cuts to the cast of the video. The Wiggles are in their sleeping bags introducing themselves. Song 1: '''Here Come Our Friends Jeff introduces "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" '''Song 2: '''Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party Jeff has fallen asleep. Wake up Jeff!!! Jeff suggests a blood-pumping song. '''Song 3: '''Up, Down, Turn Around Captain arrives and tells The Wiggles he saw Wags being chased by dogs with a magic bottle '''Song 4: '''The Mini Foxy Puppy Dance Gino the Genie comes out of the bottle. The Wiggles go and have a picnic and they meet Dr. Johnny Taitz while talking about allergies. Song 5: Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies Murray introduces "It's Peanut Butter!" '''Song 6: '''It's Peanut Butter! Gino the Genie loves peanut butter but he also likes oranges. '''Song 7: I Love Oranges Anthony loves oranges too, but he also likes mangos. The Wiggles go to the beachside to look for mango trees. ]]Here comes Dorothy! Gino grabs some mangos. 1, 2. Let's all do the mango walk! Song 8: Mango Walk Murray dresses up as a banana Song 9: Banananana After playing chase, Jeff gets tired again. Wake Up Jeff! Jeff makes his 3 wishes. His wishes are around the world typed. First, they have to check the weather. Song 10: What's The Weather Today? Jeff's 1st wish is Abu Dobbie. RollingDowntheSandhills-2012.jpg|Wish #1: Abu Dobbie BallaBallaBambina-2012-2.jpg|Wish #2: Italy C'estWags,C'estBon-2012-3.jpg|Wish #3: Paris Songs 11-12: Rolling Down/Running Up The Sandhills Jeff's second wish is Italy. Songs 13-14: Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient/Balla Balla Bambina Jeff's final wish is Paris. Song 15: C'est Wags, C'est Bon Henry wants to see Jeff surf like never before. Song 16: Surfer Jeff It's time for Gino to go, but he can't open the bottle. Anthony has tickets to Ireland, Scotland & London. Songs 17-19: An Irish Dinosaur Tale/Would You Like To Go To Scotland?/London Barcarolle Murray wants the travelling to keep going, as in "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga" Song 20: Look Before You Go The Wiggles say goodbye but Gino arrives behind them and brings them new skivvies. Song 21: Waltzing Matilda End Credits (see below for pictures) SurferJeffEndCredits-MurrayCook.jpg|Murray Cook as Murray Wiggle|link=Murray Cook SurferJeffEndCredits-JeffFatt.jpg|Jeff Fatt as Jeff Wiggle|link=Jeff Fatt SurferJeffEndCredits-AnthonyField.jpg|Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle|link=Anthony Field SurferJeffEndCredits-GregPage.jpg|Greg Page as Greg Wiggle|link=Greg Page SurferJeff-SongCredits.jpg SurferJeff-SongCredits2.jpg SurferJeff-SongCredits3.jpg SurferJeff-SongCredits4.jpg SurferJeff-SongCredits5.jpg SurferJeff-SongCredits6.jpg Released Dates *AUS: June 21, 2012 *US: January 15, 2013 *UK: February 20, 2013 Filming Locations *Sydney, Australia *Abu Dobbie, UAE *Dublin, Ireland *Edinburgh, Scotland *London, England *Paris, France *Rome, Italy Trivia * According to Facebook, some songs such as "C'est Wags, C'est Bon" were filmed in 2011, despite the fact that Sam was with the Wiggles instead of Greg. In fact, he was only seen in a 2012 video clip during his goodbye message. * Starting with this video (only the end), The Wiggles' large shadings on their shirts are now shined and they now have shadings in the front. * "Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills" were the only songs in the early days that weren't re-recorded. * This DVD features bonus songs of "Jack Be Nimble/Jill Be Nimble" from Sing a Song of Wiggles and "Wags the Dog He Likes To Tango" as a 2012 Music Video. * Larry Malone makes a cameo in "Here Come Our Friends" where Captain Feathersword arrives after getting off the boat. * Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient was filmed at Bankstown Sports Club. * In the album booklet, it show a picture of Anthony & Wags doing the tango, which is from "Belles of Paris" * The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword & Gino hum along to "Battle Hymn Of The Republic" while Dr. Johnny Taitz give tips about allergies. * It is revealed that Anthony is allergic to peanut butter. * The DVD was filmed from Febuary 23rd to March 2nd because March 2nd was the day when the Wiggles got new skivvies on with Vs on the front. * The parts with The Wiggles' shorts and sun hats were filmed on Febuary 23rd-27th, March 1st while the rest of the parts with their normal clothing were filmed on Febuary 28th-March 2nd. * The DVD was released a month after the Wiggles announced about a new generation of Wiggles. * This is the second DVD to have the opening scene filmed in a Chroma Key background. The first was Wiggledance! Live in Concert. Promo Pictures TheWigglyGroupin2012PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture of "Waltzing Matilda" TheWigglesin2012PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Waltzing Matilda" DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartyPromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" TheWigglesinSurferJeffPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture SurferJeffPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, Gino and Dr. Johnny Taitz in promo picture TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-2012.jpg|A promo picture of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. SurferJeffPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergiesPromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Allergies!" HereComeOurFriendsPromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Here Come Our Friends" HereComeOurFriendsPromoPicture2.jpg|Another promo picture from "Here Come Our Friends" MangoWalkPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and Gino in promo picture from "Mango Walk" SurferJeffPromoPicture3.jpg|A promo picture from "I Love Oranges" ILoveOrangesPromoPicture.JPG|Another promo picture of "I Love Oranges" ILoveOrangesPromoPicture2.JPG|Another promo picture from "I Love Oranges" SurferJeffPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles at Bankstown Sports Club in promo picture SurferJeffPromoPicture2.jpg|Antonio & Maria promo picture from "London Barcarole" HereComeOurFriendsPromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture from "Here Come Our Friends" Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergiesPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain, Gino and Dr. Johnny in promo picture WaltzingMatilda-ProloguePromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture of the Wiggles walking to the tree SurferJeff-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|A Behind the Scenes picture SurferJeffPromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Fergus in promo picture SurferJeffPromoPicture7.jpg|Gino, Captain F., Anthony & Jeff in promo picture BallaBallaBambina-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture from "Balla Balla Bambina" BallaBallaBambina-PromoPicture.jpg|The girls dancing in promo picture from "Balla Balla Bambina" SurferJeffPromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient" OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg, Alfonso & Murray in promo picture What'sTheWeatherToday?-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles & Captain Feathersword in promo picture from "What's The Weather Today?" HereComeOurFriendsPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture from "Here Come Our Friends" OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture3.jpg|Another promo picture from "Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient" BananananaPromoPicture.jpg|Promo Picture from "Banananana" SurferJeffPromoPicture9.jpg|Anthony & Dr. Johnny in promo picture HereComeOurFriendsPromoPicture5.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture from "Here Come Our Friends" OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture4.jpg|Alfonso, Antonio & Nicholas in promo picture from "Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient" BananananaPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture from "Banananana" OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-PromoPicture5.jpg|Promo Picture #2 from "Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient" MangoWalkPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles & Captain Feathersword in promo picture from "Mango Walk" HereComeOurFriendsPromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony & Henry in promo picture from "Here Come Our Friends" AnIrishDinosaurTalePromoPicture.jpg|Greg, Dorothy & Emma in promo picture from "An Irish Dinosaur Tale" Up,Down,TurnAround-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture from "Up, Down, Turn Around" SurferJeffPromoPicture10.jpg|Anthony, Jeff, The Wiggle Friends & Gino in promo picture SurferJeff(Song)PromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Nick the Fish in promo picture of the song title LondonBarcarollePromoPicture.jpg|Anthony & Jeff in promo picture from "London Barcarolle" TheMiniFoxiePuppyDancePromoPicture.jpg|Greg, Murray, Captain & Wags in promo picture from "The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance" LondonBarcarollePromoPicture2.jpg|Antonio & Maria in promo picture #2 from "London Barcarolle" LookBeforeYouGoPromoPicture.jpg|Promo picture from "Look Before You Go" WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland?PromoPicture.jpg|Greg, Scottish Dave & Murray in promo picture from "Would You Like To Go To Scotland?" TheMiniFoxiePuppyDancePromoPicture2.jpg|Wags & Junior in promo picture from "The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance" LookBeforeYouGoPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in promo picture from "Look Before You Go" BallaBallaBambina-PromoPicture2.jpg|The girls in promo picture from "Balla Balla Bambina" TheMiniFoxiePuppyDancePromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony, Fergus & Junior in promo picture from "The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance" LookBeforeYouGoPromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy, Captain & Gino in promo picture from "Look Before You Go" SurferJeff(Song)PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles holding surfboard in promo picture HereComeOurFriendsPromoPicture7.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture #2 from "Here Come Our Friends" It'sPeanutButter!PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "It's Peanut Butter!" What'sTheWeatherToday?PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture from "What's The Weather Today?" WaltzingMatilda-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture from "Waltzing Matilda" SurferJeffPromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in promo picture #2 SurferJeff 0001.jpg|The Wiggles, Gino & Henry in promo picture from "Henry's Dance" SurferJeff 0002.jpg|Antonio & Maria in promo picture #3 from "London Barcarolle" SurferJeff 0003.jpg|Anthony, Jeff & Fergus in promo picture from "The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance" SurferJeff-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles in Behind the Scenes picture SurferJeff-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Anthony & Jeff in Behind the Scenes picture SurferJeffPromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and the Oakhill College students in promo picture SurferJeffPromoPicture13.jpg|Anthony in promo picture Gallery The gallery for '''Surfer Jeff' can be found here.'' Running Gags * The Wiggles, Captain and Gino keep on saying "See!" and "Saw!". Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:2012